


SP Switches

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Switching sps, Yuriyuu broship, mila's jealous a guy can do eyeliner better than her, rated t for Yuri swearing, yuuri can do a quad axel cause he's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: A year after Yuuri's failure at Sochi, he returns with renewed spirit.oran alternate ending to my other fic where Yuuri doesn't pole dance, his coach doesn't retire and he and Yuri trade their Short Programs.





	SP Switches

**Author's Note:**

> (ง •̀_•́)ง fite me I'm not going to stop
> 
> also this fic is an alternate ending, so i just copy pasted the first part of my other story. if you've read Katsuki Yuuri, E.X.P.O.S.E.D, then you can skip up till the line 'God knows where he learnt these words from.'
> 
> (and yes, the title is very unoriginal kill me)

* * *

Yuri and Yuuri are brothers in everything but blood. They like to skate, they both love Yuuri’s mother’s katsudon (who wouldn’t though), and taking long walks across the beach. The only difference is Yuri’s fiery personality and Yuuri’s kind, gentle nature. (Not to say he isn’t confident, though. That man is legit a demon hiding behind an angel.)

Then came The Phase.

Yes, it is important enough to be written in capital letters because once Yuri sees Yuuri that day, he nearly cries. Scratch that. He actually cries.

* * *

The Katsukis and Plisetskys are old family friends. So when they both move to Detroit, the two manage to find two houses beside each other.

After only a few months, Mrs. Plisetsky's giving birth, and Yuuri, at the age of nine, is tugged along to the hospital.

He decides he can forgive his parents for dragging him there once he holds the baby in his arms. Similarly to him, the child is named Yuri, but developes the nickname Yura to avoid confusion.

Yura seems to take a liking to his somehow-namesake, not letting go of Yuuri until he absolutely has to. Another thing Yuuri notes is that Yura is generally quiet, which makes him like the baby even more.

* * *

Most of the time, Yuuri and his sister, Mari, are asked to babysit Yura, but while Mari has to change sheets and make food for him, Yuuri is the one who Yura always goes to first.

Yuuri is eleven when both sets of parents deem him good enough to take care of Yura alone.

* * *

 Yura is four when he first has to go to school, and he is wracked with first-day nerves. Try as they might, no one can get Yura to calm down.

No one is surprised when Yura finally relaxes in Yuuri’s arms.

* * *

Yuuri is thirteen when he has to take Yura to his skating practice, as it clashes with the time when Yura's parents are going out for a business lunch, and his sister and parents are busy.

The whole time they're there, Yura couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri.

Yuuri's graceful, and even manges to make his falls look graceful. As if falling's the main point, instead of landing it correctly.

Once his coach has declared his practice over, Yuuri skates over to where Yura is sat on the side of the rink.

'So, what did you think?'

Yura's eyes are blown wide, and Yuuri thinks he can actually see the stars in them when Yura replies, 'That. Was. Amazing!!' and starts jumping up and down. 'Yuu-nii! Teach me too!'

'Thank you Yura. Now let's go.'

Yura's smile slips instantly. 'Where?'

'To get you skates of course. I need to teach you to balance first.'

Yura squeals, throwing himself into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri is not prepared, and falls straight on his ass.

'Ow! Yura!'

'Sorry!'

* * *

Yuuri is fourteen when he begins noticing the small cuts and bruises, hunched walking and scared eyes of Yura, as if he thinks someone's going to attack him at any moment.

The difference is tiny, though, and anyone who hasn’t known him for his whole life wouldn’t know.

But if there's something Yuuri prides himself on, it's knowing Yura and being able to be there for him.

 

(In fact, Yura’s first words aside from ‘mama’, ‘papa’ and a weak attempt at ‘grandpa’, was ‘Yuu-nii’. Probably because the Japanese were staying at their house like, sixty percent of the time.

When the word had left Yura’s mouth, Yuuri had stared gobsmacked at Yura, despite his sister pinching his arm and telling him to snap out of it.

He wasn’t even ashamed to say he’d bawled his eyes out, out of happiness for a full five minutes.)

 

But now, Yuuri decides to leave the matter, because he isn’t sure if he is overreacting or being overprotective.

* * *

It is just after Yuuri turns fifteen, when he gets into The Phase.

Yura is waiting for Yuuri to pick him up, leaning on the school gate and looking around for his brother.

Then, he's pushed to the ground. He manages to get a glimpse of a small group of students who bullies him, before fists and feet are raining down on him and he curls into a ball, hoping for it to go away.

Then, the assault stops. A voice rings out.

‘Well, well, what do we have here?’

Yura’s breath catches, recognizing the voice he's spent his whole life with.

When he looks up, he sees a figure wearing black, multiple piercings and a looping chain around his dark jeans.

Around them, the group is huddled, staring up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

When he turns, Yura sees Yuuri raise an eyebrow.

‘Scram.’ Needless to say, everyone turns tail and runs, and Yura doesn’t realize how much he's shaking until Yuuri drops to his knees and gathers him in his arms.

There, in the warm embrace of Yuuri’s arms, Yura finally lets himself cry, sobs wracking his body. Yuuri doesn’t let his brother go, only standing up while carrying him once he’s stopped crying.

On the way home, Yuuri buys Yura an ice-cream (because why not keep up the image) and now, they sit on a park bench.

When Yura finishes, Yuuri turns to him, ‘Are you alright? Do you have any major bruises?’

Yura doesn’t reply, but looks at Yuuri with a kind of reverence similar to awe. Without warning, he launches himself at Yuuri (again) and actually shouts, ‘That was so AWESOME!’

When Yuuri draws back to look at him, Yura is smiling, showing his teeth, and Yuuri can only say, ‘Really?’

‘Really! It was so cool! Yuu-nii, I wanna learn how to fight too!’

‘Are you sure, Yura? I don’t want you to get hurt again.’

'Please please please, Yuu-nii! I promise I’ll be good!'

Well, Yuuri decides, who could say no to Yura’s puppy face?

* * *

‘Fucking asshat.’

The brothers are walking down the street, Yuuri a tiny bit winded after they’d encountered a mugger.

‘What’s a “fucking asshat”, Yuu-nii?’

Yuuri pauses, he'd honestly forgotten Yura was there. ‘It’s nothing, Yura.'

But Yura's nothing but persistent. ‘Tell me, Yuuuu-nii.’

‘Fine. It’s a very rude word, and it shows a lot of disrespect, so don’t say it to anyone you if you want them to like you, okay?’ At this Yuuri turns around to look at Yura, who is already promising that he won’t. Yuuri smiles and turns back.

They walk on for a while, then Yura pops up, ‘Teach me more, Yuu-nii!’

‘. . . don’t tell the parents.’

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri becomes a high school delinquent. (Unsurprisingly, Yura might add.)

Just after half of the school year, Yuuri has gotten into multiple fights and suspended for school at least five times.

It is worth it to go through his and Yura’s mom’s lectures to hear Yura say, ‘You’re the bestest, coolest brother ever, Yuu-nii!’

* * *

When Yuuri and Yura are seventeen and eight respectively, Yura has to move. Yuuri can understand, what with Mr. and Mrs. Plisetsky’s business needing them to be in Russia again, but Yura is downright furious.

Yuuri has never seen Yura this furious since he was one. It's actually really scary, honestly.

But after a few bribes on Yuuri’s side, a promise to visit him every time he comes for a competition in Russia, and teary eyes, Yura relents.

Yura can honestly say that Yuuri is his favorite person, even his parents aren’t there for him as much as Yuuri is. Yes, they're busy and have almost no time for their son, but . . . still. Yura has a right to feel bitter about it.

* * *

Four years pass quickly, with both Yuris getting ready for competitions and school.

Yuuri has to soon drop his delinquent status, as skating coaches don’t usually take on students with bad behavior, and so the Japanese becomes the gentle, shy person he’d once been.

However, Yuri becomes the opposite. After doing so wonderfully in his first two junior competitions, he’s caught the eye of Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya , and later, becomes a child prodigy.

* * *

Yuri ‘Don’t Give A Fuck’ Plisetsky, at the age of ten, becomes famous among Yakov’s skaters. An example is when they’d all assembled beside the rink to introduce themselves.

Mila, Georgi and Viktor introduce themselves, receiving a curt nod and a, ‘Yuri Plisetsky.’

Mila, ever the curious one, asks him, ‘You aren’t excited to be training with Viktor Nikiforov?’

Said man shoots her a look, but Yuri merely shrugs and answers, ‘I’ve got someone better to look up to than the old shit.’

Ignoring everyone (read: Viktor’s dramatic gasp), he goes to tie up his shoelaces.

* * *

Another thing they find out about Yuri is that he hates nicknames.

Or nicknames given by them, at least.

It happens when Yuri's eating lunch with them (on the rare occasion that Yakov manages to persuade him - Yuri had complained, saying that Yakov didn't even follow) and they all went to discard their wrappers.

When they all are walking back, Yuri’s phone lights up, not surprisingly bearing the ringtone of a heavy metal band.

The others stop, and actually gawk at the sight of Yuri’s face when he sees who was calling. He actually lights up and when he answers, ‘Yuu-nii!'

The others look at each other surprised - isn't 'nii' a Japanese word?

The other person on the line chuckles, and answers, 'Yura-chan, how are you?'

This sets Yuri off, making him rant in a mixture of Japanese and Russian.

No one can get the Japanese parts, but they get the general context of 'my rinkmates are stupid.'

After he hangs up, Mila's the one brave enough to ask who it is. Yuri deliberates for a moment, as if deciding his answer. 'My brother. But not really.'

Mila nods as if she understands.

She doesn't.

Georgi asks next, 'Was that Japanese? Yura-chan?'

Yuri regards him for a moment, but he nods anyway.

Viktor, ever the oblivious idiot, asks excitedly, with a fucking skip in his step, 'We can call you Yura-chan, too, right?'

He's lucky he doesn't have any competitions coming up.

Yuri kicks with surprising skill and accuracy.

* * *

Yuri, begrudgingly, takes a liking to Mila. She teases him, but is also the only one who takes him seriously and treats him like an adult.

Today's one of those days.

Both of them are sitting on a bench, on a break, when Mila conversationally asks, 'Who do you think is better than Viktor?'

Yuri seems almost surprised, like he is expecting the question, but not so soon.

Finally, after a few seconds, he answers, 'My brother.'

'The one that you were talking to the other day?'

Yuri hums, 'His name's Yuuri Katsuki. We met in Detroit. Well, he met me first, technically, seeing as that he was the first to hold me after my parents after my birth. We grew up together, and I was almost always around him. He's the one who got me into figure skating. He made me fall in love with his step sequences.'

Mila smiles, 'You must like him a lot. I've never heard you talk so much in a row.'

Instead of sniping at her or denying it angrily, like she expects, Yuri smiles. An actual fucking smile.

'Yeah. I do.'

Mila grins, hand coming up to ruffle the blond's hair.

'Get your fucking filthy hands off me, you fucking piece of shit!'

God only knows who he learned those words from.

* * *

When Yuri's fifteen, he blows up. (More so than he does anyway.)

It's the Grand Prix, and Mila's sure Viktor's going to win anyway, but when Yuri points out his brother on the TV they keep at the rink, Mila can't really tell why Yuri admires him. Sure, he's good at his presentation, but his jumps are sloppy, and he keeps falling, one after another and Mila winces as Katsuki recovers from a particularly bad fall and into the finishing pose.

When she looks beside her, Yuri is  _seething._ It's the quiet type of anger, she thinks, ready to tip over with the slightest push. So she just says quietly, 'Yuri?'

Yuri turns to her, eye's blazing, and Mila sees the Tiger of Russia in his eyes.

'Fuck this! Yuuri's supposed to get a perfect score, dammit! I even fucking helped him with his Salchows, how the fuck - '

Yuri breaks off as his phone rings and he picks it up without looking at the caller.

'What the fuck do you want?'

'Yura, did you see?'

Yuri freezes for a moment, then bursts again. 'Yuu-nii, what the  _fuck_ was that?'

Mila can practically hear the other wincing as he says, 'Yura, I'm sorry - it's just - anxiety - and Vicchan - he - he - ' and breaks off into a sob.

Mila actually pities the poor guy for having to deal with Yuri, but after she sees the blatant worry mixed with anger and sadness (how the fuck does he do it anyway) she rethinks her choices.

'You know what?' Yuri growls into the phone, and judging by the look on his face, Mila should be very,  _very_ worried. 'I'm fucking coming over to Detroit, eat katsudon with you, help you get over your fucking dog's death, fucking choreograph a new program for you, and you are going to fucking  _like_ it. Good? Good.'

And hangs up before Katsuki has a chance to answer.

Yuri announces to Mila, 'Tell Yakov I'm going to Japan for a few months. I need to help my shitbag of a brother,' and storms out of the rink in typical Yuri Plisetsky fashion.

Well.

Mila supposed Yuri cares. In his own way.

* * *

'I'm here!' Yuri announces, slamming the door. Phichit tells him to be quiet and to go to Yuuri's room.

Yuri rolls his eyes - as if he wasn't going to - and stomps his upstairs, throws the door open to find his self-adopted brother scrolling dejectedly through his phone.

Yuuri's eyes widen comically, and he shoots up in bed with a shocked, 'Yura!'

After lugging his luggage (luggin' his luggage. heh) into the room, Yuri throws himself down beside Yuuri. 'You need a hug,' he declares, and promptly drags Yuuri into one.

Yuuri lets out a muffled squeak against his chest, before his arms slowly come to rest on Yuri's back. Yuri doesn't need to see to see that his brother's crying again, making the front of his tiger shirt wet with tears.

Well, he'll just buy another one later.

And he just sits, silently patting his brother on the back. He knows, after many years of experience, not to talk when Yuuri's crying - to let the tears flow out, that Yuuri just needs someone to be there for him, not a person who'll say that everything would turn out fine.

Soon after Yuuri quiets down, and slumps against Yuri's frame. The next words are hard to catch, but Yuri hears him anyways.

'Why would you come back for me? You need to practice too.'

Yuri snorts, 'Because you're family, idiot.'

He can almost  _feel_ Yuuri's smile through his tear-stained shirt.

* * *

Yuri supposes Phichit isn't that bad, as they all fit together on the two-person couch watching horror movies.

At least his hamsters are cool.

And even though Yuri's learned alot from his brother, he still hasn't learned how Yuuri stays stone-faced and unshaky during horror movies. Like, what the fuck, man.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Phichit are clutching onto each other for dear life.

'How the fuck do you not get scared by this?' he hisses to Yuuri, who's calmly eating a bowl of popcorn. For fuck's sake.

Yuuri blinks at him, 'It's not that scary. Is it?'

Yuri and Phichit both glare at him (though what's the definition of glaring when it's directed to the human embodiment of a cinnamon roll) and jump when another scream sounds. Yuri still remember the time Phichit and he became friends.

It'd started with someone dissing Yuuri on twitter at the start of his senior debut - Phichit had gotten his account suspended and Yuri'd made the guy lose almost all of his followers on every social media platform he used, which was a lot. He didn't regret it though. He knew he was petty as fuck.

After that, Yuri and Phichit participated in various tumblr and twitter challenges, and defended (read: yelled at anyone who dared to discourage their precious cinnamon roll) Yuuri on every occasion possible.

'Seriously,' Phichit asks Yuri, 'How the fuck does he do this?'

 _Yup, things are good,_ Yuri thinks as he and Phichit let out another simultaneous scream as Yuuri slowly sips his juice.

* * *

Before he knows it, a month is over, and Yura's dragging Yuuri back to the rink to practice.

Yuuri's gotten a bit rusty, muscles stiff and landings wobbly, but Yura patiently guides him along with Celestino, who, other than a raised eyebrow, doesn't comment on Yuri's sudden appearance.

One day, during their break, Yura sits him down and tells him, 'I have a Short Program for you,' and Yuuri spits out his water.

Yura wrinkles his nose at the wet spot on the floor. 'D'you wanna see it?' 

'What? Isn't it supposed to be your own?' 

'Not really. It's an idea, but I wanted you to have it.' Yura shrugs.

'What's it about?'

'Eros.'

If Yuuri had any more water, he'd've spat it out. But he doesn't, and so proceeds to choke on air.

(Yura seems to take pride in his discomfort.)

'Say  _what_ now?'

'Eros.' Yuuri can  _feel_ the smug grin forming on Yura's face. 

'Yura -  _no._ ' He says, but it's hard to look firm when you're hacking out your lungs because someone told you to skate  _sexually._ He hasn't even had his first  _kiss,_ for God's sake.

'Come onnnn, Yuu-nii! Please? I'll even let you choreograph my SP!'

And in the end, Yuuri says yes, because Yura's puppy dog eyes are still as effective as ever, and who would turn down a chance to choreograph for Yuri Plisetsky?

* * *

Yura shows him the choreography, and Yuuri manages not to choke on anything this time. ( _ahem,_ Phichit, not in that way.)

It's . . . expressive, that's for sure.

Nevertheless, Yuuri gulps and takes his place on the rink to show Yura his piece.

The tune he's chosen is soft and sweet, instead of Yuri's usual type of music. It's Agape, familial love, and he's sure Yura can express it if he thinks about his grandfather.

After he shows Yura the routine, he also takes pride in the fact that the teen looks a little more than pissed.

* * *

As the months go on, Yuuri decides to return to Japan to practice there for the rest of the upcoming year, with a few trips and back to qualifying competitions and Detroit, and Yura, albeit hesitantly, goes back to Russia to train under Yakov.

He'd expected the old man to lose his composure again, but Yalov merely sighs tiredly and tells him to warm up. Viktor greets him with a cheery grin, and he wants to punch the asshole's face for offering his sensitive brother a commemorative photo like he wasn't even a competitor.

Georgi's still waxing poetic about his bullshit love and Mila welcomes him with a pat on the head that makes Yuri growl. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuri sends Yuri videos of his skate, the younger commenting on his technicalities and asking for help with his spins. Yuuri tells him that he needs more feeling in his 'Agape' skate.

'Try thinking about your grandfather,' Yuuri suggests when Yuri's on a break and trying to get a better step sequence.

'Haha, very funny, nii–chan,' Yuri growls. 'Why don't you try working on your _own_ program?'

('How am I supposed to skate _Eros,_ Yura?'

'Oh, I don't know, imagine Viktor fucking you or something.'

 _'Yura!'_ )

* * *

It's the day of the Grand Prix, a year after Yuuri failed. 

The Russian team is in the back rooms, where they can see the other skaters performing. Mila, by Yakov's request, had been let in to cheer for her teammates. She notes that Yuri looks excited, for some reason. She'd expected him to be more angry, as his piece apparently isn't his usual style, but she can feel him almost exploding with excitement beside her.

'Are you nervous?' She can't help asking because _c'mon, this is the kid's first major event_ but Yuri just shakes his head no and continues to look around for someone.

Sensing her confusion, he elaborates, 'Yuu–nii's going to be here,' without any snarl and Mila wonders who on earth captured Yuri Plisetsky and switched him with this non-angry boy.

'The one who failed last year?' She asks and regrets it when Yuri shoots her a signature Yuri Plisetsky glare and _nope, definitely not a doppelgänger._

Suddenly, Yuri starts waving, and there's a lithe figure moving towards them, quickly weaving through the crowd.

Yuri stands up, and Mila wonders if she should too, but decides to forgo it.

'Yura!' The person says, as he fumbles to a halt in front of them. Mila resists the urge to snort.

'Yuu-nii.' Yuri greets and Mila looks from the TV where Viktor's taking his place on the ice, to Katsuki Yuuri.

Whoa.

_Hot damn._

Katsuki's _nothing_ like he was last year, that's for sure. His hair is slicked back, and there's a more confident tilt to his face the Mila hasn't seen before.

_How can someone turn from a cinnamon roll to a sex god this fast?_

She almost misses Yuri saying, 'Yuu-nii, this is Mila. I've told you about her.' 

Katsuki laughs, and Mila wants to swoon. Instead she says, 'Aww, Yuri, how nice! You've been talking about me?' And the glare Yuri sends her is worth it to hear Katsuki's laugh. _Kill me now._

'Yura, she's nice,' Katsuki says, but is stopped but the roar of the audience as Viktor performs a flawless quad flip on TV. After that, Madame Baranovskaya steps into the room, telling Yuri to get ready.

Before she leaves, she turns to Katsuki. 'You're Minako Okuouwa's protégé, correct?' When Yuuri nods, her sharp look softens a little and she leaves the room.

* * *

Katsuki's good. Like, really, really, good. He's the last - with Yuri before him and Viktor about the third or something. So far, as expected, no one's come close to beating Viktor's score – 102.46 – with the exception of Yuri, who's managed to score about ten points below Viktor.

Mila wonders now her nose hasn't started bleeding as she watches Katsuki skate, body rolling and hand movements precise and sure. Like last year, his step sequences are beautiful – Mila might say they were better than Viktor's – but his jumps have improved a lot, probably because of Yuri's help.

Katsuki ends with a pose that has his arms around himself, looking pleased with his performance despite looking quite tired. Yuri's come back to join her, and both she and Yuri wait in anticipation as Katsuki gets escorted to the Kiss & Cry by his coach.

When the scores get announced, Mila's hands are on her mouth and Yuri's shrieked out a whoop of victory, in spite of being beaten.

Katsuki's gotten exactly a hundred points.

* * *

As they're going to leave, Mila spots Katsuki rushing towards them, and seeing as that Yuri hasn't noticed his brother, nudges him a little in Katsuki's direction.

Yuri nods to her, then turns away to go off with Katsuki. Beside her, Viktor sighs.

'What,' se says, already knowing what's coming yet making no effort to stop it.

'Katsuki Yuuri,' he says, wearing a love struck expression, 'He's so hot - '

Before he can go further, Mila asks him, 'You do know that this is Yuri's brother, right?' The implications of _you know you're at least going to get maimed if Yuri finds out right_ sit heavily on her tongue.

When Viktor sighs again, she clicks her tongue and pats him on the shoulder.

* * *

Mila knows that Yuri particularly doesn't get scared in front of crowds, but the way he seems tense and fidgety proves her otherwise.

'You know you don't need to pretend to be okay, right?' She asks quietly as the Swiss skater goes up to skate.

'Fuck off,' Yuri replies automatically, 'I'm not nervous for myself. Yuuri gets too insecure about this sometimes, and when he does it he just flops.'

Mila nods, but before she can say anything, Katsuki comes over to them, giving Mila a shaky wave. However, he seems fixated on Yuri, so Mila can stare as much as she wants.

'Yura,' he admonishes, reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a tube of eyeliner – why does he keep eyeliner with him anyways – and kneeling in front of Yuri, telling him to close his eyes a bit.

When he's done, Mila _does_ think they Yuri looks better, but she's torn between admiration and jealously that a guy can do eyeliner better than her. She probably had a look on he face, as Yuri chuckles and says, 'Yuu-nii used to wear eyeliner all the time back in highschool.'

'Yura,' Katsuki says again, and maybe scolding Yuri can distract Katsuki because he looks more relaxed now, moving behind them as he tied Yuri's short hair into a braid, and then tying his hair all up with one of the hair bands he keeps on his wrist.

With Mila staring at Katsuki and the other two conversing, they almost miss Yuri's turn as a Kazakh skater steps off the ice.

'Good luck,' Katsuki tells Yuri, hugging him, and sits back with Mila as Yuri goes off to skate.

 

Katsuki's a pretty good commentator actually, mumbling under his breath as he watches Yuri. Mila doesn't miss the way his eyes sparkle when Viktor steps onto the ice.

'Big fan?' She murmurs, and laughs a bit as Katsuki startles a bit.

'Oh, uh, yeah! Definitely! He's my favorite skater, aside from Yuri, but I think something's . . . wrong this season.' Katsuki seem a bit nervous, like a child talking about their crush for the first time.

'Oh? How?' 

'Like, I don't know how to explain . . . his skating seems off? Usually, his performances are so beautiful and full of life and emotion, but it looks like he isn't even trying, like he's lost inspiration . . .,' he trails off, seemingly forgetting that Mila's there until an Italian guy tells him to get ready for his turn – must be his coach.

 

Mila zones out when Katsuki leaves her, until Yuri comes back, watching his brothers program with a ferocity she's only seem him use when he's studying a new routine.

She does get a vague idea of what Katsuki does – a combo here and there, beautiful step sequences, great stamina – but it isn't until Yuri pinches her that she realizes Viktor's beside her and also watching his competition-slash-love interest-slash-hot guy intensely.

The commentator's voice is loud over the cheers of the audience. 'Katsuki's going for a quad flip, folks! Will he live up to his incredible stamina and actually do it?'

 _That_ has Mila fixated on him - not even Viktor's tried that before. The three watch as Katsuki gets in position, but something's not right –

Katsuki jumps – _one, two, three, four – and lands perfectly._

Over the roar of the audience, the commentator is shouting, 'I don't believe it folks! Katsuki's pulled off an axel! I repeat, _a quad axel!'_

Both Viktor and Yuri are on their feet as Katsuki finishes his routine, exertion clear on his face mixed with a load of happiness. As he and his coach head over to the Kiss & Cry, three of them hold their breaths in anticipation.

'Katsuki Yuuri, has broken the men's record for a free skate, with three hundred and twelve point! With the last being by Viktor Nikiforov himself! And, therefore, he has also broken the record for total points with an astounding four hundred and fifty!'

Yuri's cheering, and Mila thinks Viktor's going to faint.

* * *

The banquet after is something nobody's going to forget.

(If Yuuri was hot as a skater, he's definitely hotter as a pole dancer.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible description and rushed ending


End file.
